Use of a wet coating method, such as a paint-on method and dipping method, has been known as a film formation method for forming an organic or inorganic film as an example of a thin film on a surface of a substrate. For example, the patent document 1 proposes a film formation method for forming 10 to 400 nm-depth scratches to give a strip-shaped fine pattern in a predetermined direction on a surface of a glass or plastic substrate in the air, then, applying a coating liquid (dilute solution) prepared to have a predetermined composition and drying so as to form an antifouling film (organic film) having a predetermined composition on the finely patterned surface. Also, the patent document 2 proposes a film formation method for forming an inorganic titanium oxide film (inorganic film) by mixing titanium oxide particles in water to obtain a suspension, adjusting it to have a specific pH, then, applying the suspension to a support body and drying.